Antenna fobs of various types are well known in the prior art. Typically, vehicle owners or drivers attach antenna fobs to their vehicles antennas so as to display loyalty to a particular sports team, interest in a particular hobby, association with a particular group of individuals, advertisements, or merely an object in a whimsical manner. As such, antenna fobs are frequently shaped in a manner to symbolize a particular object or creature.
An antenna fob is typically attached to the upper most, free end of a vehicle's antenna. In some cases, an antenna fob may comprise a plurality of elements that must be assembled to the vehicle's antenna to secure the antenna fob thereto. Alternatively and preferably, some antenna fobs are configured to be secured to antennas by merely pressing the antenna fobs downward onto such antennas.
Regardless of the various types of antenna fobs, several considerations often dictate their design. One consideration is that it is typically desirable to configure the attachment mechanism of an antenna fob in a manner such that the antenna fob will not inadvertently dislodge from a vehicle's antenna during use of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is often desirable to configure the antenna fob in a manner such that it does not spin or rotate relative to the antenna on which it is placed.